Ricky Loses His Temper
|season = 3 |number = 18 |overall = 85 |airdate = February 22, 1954 |production = 3-18 / 085 |imdb = tt0609317 |writer = Bob Carroll Jr. Madelyn Pugh Jess Oppenheimer |director = William Asher |previous = "Oil Wells" |next = "Home Movies" |image = |imagewidth = 300px}} http://i148.photobucket.com/albums/s29/ABMfisher/TurquoiseBeauty.jpg http://i148.photobucket.com/albums/s29/ABMfisher/TomatoJuiceBlood.jpg Ricky Loses His Temper was the 85th episode of I Love Lucy, also the 18th episode of Season 3 of the series. The episode, was directed by William Asher, originally aired on CBS-TV on February 22, 1954. Synopsis Lucy has a scheme that's sure to net her a new hat. All she has to do is get Ricky to lose his temper. Ricky, who gets fed up with Lucy buying so many new hats and Lucy both decide to see who can hold out the longest: she has to stop buying hats and he can't lose his temper. Plot Lucy comes home with yet another new hat. Ricky blows his top over the price. They end up making a bet together, over who can last longer avoiding their bad habits. Will Lucy crack first and buy another hat, or will it be Ricky who ends up losing his temper first? The next morning, when Ricky forces Lucy to go return the hat she bought the day before, she can't resist buying a simply beautiful new hat that is on sale. The shop is going to deliver it the next day, so Lucy has to make Ricky lose his temper one way or another before the hat arrives. Lucy starts her devious plan when Ricky comes home late from the club that night. Ricky is dead tired and can't wait to get some much-needed sleep. This proves difficult with Lucy noisily filing her nails, gnawing on crackers, turning the radio on, and whacking at walnuts with a hammer. Ricky can see what she's trying to do, so he keeps his composure throughout the whole ordeal. Even when Lucy purposely dumps a boxful of cracker crumbs into his bed, Ricky barely reacts, merely shaking the crumbs from the blanket on to the floor. The next morning proves more difficult for Ricky to keep calm, however. Lucy steps things up a notch. She nails his slippers to the floor, has Fred return one of Ricky's golf clubs all bent and twisted, and makes him spill tomato juice all over his new white dinner jacket by way of a trick cup with hidden holes. The phone then rings; it's the manager for a ventriloquist act Ricky has been trying to get for a lower price. The manager is so surprised by Ricky's unusual calm demeanor that he and the ventriloquist think that Ricky already has another act. They agree to perform for the low price Ricky wanted originally. Ricky hangs up the phone and tells Lucy that he has learned a lesson about how keeping calm can lead to you getting the things you want out of life. He is so happy that he calls off the bet and tells Lucy to go out and buy a new hat to celebrate. Lucy knows there is very little time before her turquoise hat comes, so she pretends to call and order that hat, on the store's "fastest, speediest collection." About 1.5 seconds after Lucy hangs up the phone, the doorbell rings. And who else could it be but a messenger delivering the contraband hat? When Ricky finds out the package is a hat, he figures out just why Lucy was trying so hard to make him lose his temper and, in turn, the bet. He pretends to laugh about the circumstance, slapping his knee. But soon, Lucy is over the knee and he's spanking her bottom for punishment. Starring *Lucille Ball ... as Lucy Ricardo *Desi Arnaz ... as Ricky Ricardo *Vivian Vance ... as Ethel Mertz *William Frawley ... as Fred Mertz Guest starring *Madge Blake ... as Mrs. Mulford *Byron Kane ... as Morris Williams *Max Terhune ... as Ventriliquist Category:Season 3 Episodes Category:Episodes Did you know that $49.50 (the amount LUcy spent on her hat in 1954) is roughly the equivalent of $400 in today's economy!